


Annyeong

by kwillpleasedont



Series: one shots only one shots [9]
Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M, am i just the queen of weird ships now honestly, reminiscing on a past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillpleasedont/pseuds/kwillpleasedont
Summary: Memories come down when it rains, spreading pain.>Rain, Taeyeon





	Annyeong

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the first time i posted this the second half of the fic didn't even post so this is the full version

Baekhyun remembers the laugh that made him laugh, the tears that made him cry, the song that made him sing. Baekhyun remembers the cold long nights with secrets spilled between them like wine on the carpet. He remembers the harsh wind that nipped at his nose as they walked around town and he remembers the warm scarf that was wrapped around his neck with a playful smile.

He hates to admit it but he misses even the bad days, misses the rain that would bead down on his face as he stormed from their apartment. You shouldn't miss bad things, they're bad after all, but Baekhyun thinks the bad things were a lot better than the absence he's become all too familiar with now. He even misses the fresh pressed suit that felt like it was strangling him while they sat at his family dining table during Christmas dinner.

But Baekhyun is too proud to admit it all, too proud to show weakness. He wasn't the one who ended their relationship so he doesn't see why he should be the one crawling on his knees grabbing at skinny ankles for a second chance. When his friends ask about the ending of their seemingly perfect relationship the most he can offer is a shrug and a few soft words of how it just didn't work out, how they weren't fated.

On his walk home from work Baekhyun feels rain fall down on him, soak into the fabric of his clothes and he regrets his decision to forgo an umbrella because suddenly he remembers the time their roof was leaking and he remembers the laughter that bubbled through the house when a couple drops fell on Baekhyun's unsuspecting head. He remembers the fishbowls and watering cans they placed around so the water wouldn't ruin the wood floors.

Months later he is making the same trek home this time through the cold snow and biting winds and he remembers the kisses they shared in between snowball fights and cups of hot chocolate. He thinks of the ring with the green gem, the one still in his nightstand beside his bed, and he thinks of the matching necklace with the blue pendant. He wonders if it's been thrown out. Would it have been pawned? Would it be too pathetic of him to check?

The beaches in summer are amazing, warm sand, cool waves, uninvited memories of a year ago. Although they're uninvited, Baekhyun can't say he minds their presence. Some of the memories, even if they're bad ones, make him laugh. Like the time he was left in the middle of a desert after a fight as he watched his car being driven away. At the time he was angry, furious even, but now he laughs as he walks across the beach.

Perhaps Baekhyun's downfall wasn't their break up. Perhaps his downfall was the gambling, the expensive wine and champagne, the cock fights Kyungsoo dragged him to. He hated his time there, in the casinos. He hated the person he became after their ending. He tells himself that he has to cut this out. If he ever plans on getting back together with her he has to fix himself first, before their relationship.

 

\------------

Taeyeon picks up the watering can and goes out onto the balcony to water their plants. Not long after stepping out into the warm spring air arms wrap around her slim waist. She leans back into them with a smile but she can't help but think of someone else.

The watering can nearly slips from her grasp as she thinks of the night their roof was leaking and they had to use fishbowls and watering cans to save the floor from damage. She laughed so hard when the water dropped onto Baekhyun's head.

Baekhyun.

Sooyoung said she saw him in the casino she works at last week. She said he was drunk and sad and stupid. She said he had been drinking, something he never did when he and Taeyeon were together.

She feels bad, she does, really. But she broke up with him. Admittedly for a dumb reason, but they're over. If Baekhyun really wants her...he'd come after her, right? And she's with Hyukjae now. So she doesn't need Baekhyun. Right?

She thinks of the necklace, the one with the blue pendant, that sits in her drawer of her jewelry box. The box Hyukjae got her for her birthday two years ago.

Pictures of the night her and Baekhyun were at the beach flash in her mind. It was fall and she didn't really know why Baekhyun wanted to go to the beach but she had agreed. They didn't make it out to the beach until late in the night, it was peaceful for a while. They watched the waves crash against the sand and then the fighting started. They yelled and screamed for what seemed like hours and resulted in Baekhyun walking away, leaving her barefoot in the sand.

Taeyeon sets the watering can down and turns around in Hyukjae's arms to face him. She smiles at him when she sees the ear splitting grin Hyukjae is sporting, she leans in and kisses it off his lips.

She loves Baekhyun, she does. But she's with Hyukjae and he doesn't storm off when he's angry. He doesn't make promises he can't keep. He doesn't ruin things like Baekhyun did.


End file.
